


top shelf

by nancywheelers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, a bookstore au no one asked for, also sorry i suck at titles, im sorry i just love stydia & books cause lydia loves books so i imagined this and now it exists, stydia withdraws sorry its been like 2 weeks now??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancywheelers/pseuds/nancywheelers
Summary: “You.” She pointed directly at the undeniably cute but lanky one of the two, before realizing that was just a little abrasive by the look of confusion on the two boys faces. “Sorry.” She apologized without looking like she meant it much. “I just really need your help.”...Or, Lydia enlists a tall, cute, boy to help her get a book.





	top shelf

**Author's Note:**

> 'so i dont know you but i really need this book but its on the top shelf and i'm really short and you're really tall. so, help me please?' au (prompt inspired from tumblr) 
> 
> dedicated to ufb, to the ones that care about stydia anyways (aka geena and lauren mainly) :)

Lydia didn’t know what she expected, but she was still annoyed. The reason she always came to this tiny bookstore was because it was quiet and mostly empty, especially on a rainy day like today. However, that was her very problem now, eyeing the fourth volume of the latin book series she was reading at the very top of the shelf. And she _needed_ that book. And was a good several inches above her. Unfortunately for her, it was untouched up there (where all the other books no one else but geniuses like her buy reside as well), and she barely reached 5’3”. She also cursed herself for wearing flats today, like her heels would help that much. (The clerk wouldn’t be much help either, a brunette girl who barely hit 5’5”).

So, she had an issue. Her only two options were to scale this untrustworthy and somewhat unsturdy bookshelf in a dress, or find someone taller. Might as well try the second option, she reasoned with herself as she walked down another few aisles, sticking her hands in her cardigan pockets, looking around for anyone tall. She only paused when she past the clerk, offering her a polite smile, as she followed voices she now heard.

“Scott, common, we’re going to be late to the movie!” A boy complained from a corner of the store, and in that moment she hoped to god he was over 5’9”.

“It’ll just take a second, Kira really wants this book!” Scott, she assumed, defended himself as it sounded like he was looking for the book. _Sweet boyfriend_ she thought, rounding the corner.

Lydia could scream with joy in that moment, he was perfect. He had to be at least 5’10”, so Scott’s complaining friend here could easily reach the top shelf for her.

“We couldn’t have gone after the movie? Dude, we’re gonna spend all day in this place-” However, he was just off by Lydia Martin walking straight up to them.

“You.” She pointed directly at the undeniably cute but lanky one of the two, before realizing that was just a little abrasive by the look of confusion on the two boys faces. “Sorry.” She apologized without looking like she meant it much. “I just really need your help.”

“Y-you need _my_ help?” He asked, stunned. This was easily the most gorgeous girl Stiles had ever seen, and she was demanding his help in the middle of a bookstore at 1pm. She nodded, bluntly. “With, uh, what exactly?” He looked over to Scott, wondering if he knew who this random redhead was. Scratch that, her hair was lighter, more of a strawberry blonde color. Either way, Scott looked just as confused, but that didn’t faze the girl.

“Getting a book.” She explained. “I happen to be 5’3”, and my book is up there,” She pointed, “and you happen to be tall. So, I really need your help. Could you please help me?” Despite her nice tone, she wasn’t being overly sweet with asking. She was determined, and it made Stiles like this mysterious book girl even more. Stiles also in this moment realized how tiny she was, especially in comparison to the top shelf which was miles away from her head it seemed. It was actually incredibly adorable of her, even though he seemed to be lacking words at the moment to express how he did want to help her.

Scott looked between them for a moment, before hitting Stiles on the shoulder. “He’ll totally help you,” He was grinning like he had an evil plan, snapping Stiles out of just staring at the expectant girl not really knowing what to do. Lydia thought his awkwardness was sort of endearing though. “I’m Scott, by the way.”

Lydia nodded, she figured. “I’m Lydia,” She gave them a smile. “You are?” She asked after a beat, looking to the boy she enlisted to help her. (The cuter one, in her opinion.)

“Stiles.” He spoke up, nodding a few times.

“Great. Now that we got the introductions out of the way, the book?” She looked over to Stiles, who looked like he’d forgotten. He wondered for just a moment why she singled him out instead of Scott, but he ignored that thought for right now.

“Yeah, yeah! Of course! Uh, where is it?” He looked around, causing Lydia to laugh. Just a little.

“Follow me.” And he did as she walked straight away without looking back. A few bookshelves later they were in front of the cursed one. She narrowed her eyes at it without thinking.

“H-here?”

She nodded curtly, pointing to exactly where it was. “Volume four.”

Stiles nodded, looking for a second before grabbing it easily. God, she hated tall people.

“Wow, _Ancient_ Latin?” He asked, looking at the cover for a moment. He was clearly impressed. “I didn’t even know anyone still used that. I thought it was a dead language for, like, a reason.” Despite herself, Lydia laughed. Now that the book was hers, she could focus more on the boy she made help her. He was actually insanely cute, even if not her usual type. Plus this whole time he helped her, he hadn’t made a pass at her or anything despite stuttering around her. Another thing that was actually endearing.

“Yeah, well, some of us want to. It’s a nice break between studying quantum physics.” She said so casually that Stiles laughed, thinking it was a joke. She only rose an eyebrow at him.

“Oh my god, you’re seriously a genius.” He stated once he realized it wasn’t, almost looking in awe of her. “Are you accepting your Nobel Prize this weekend or something?”

Lydia smiled again, this time a genuine one. “Actually, Fields Medal.” He gave her a confused look, about to ask what that was before she spoke again. “Nobel doesn’t have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal is the one I’ll be winning.” Stiles was grinning at the end of her speech, causing her to as well. She actually liked him, and he didn’t seem intimidated at the fact she was so smart, like the guys before him.

Stiles laughed, realizing he hadn’t given her the book quite yet, but she didn’t either. He handed it to her and she blushed the tiniest bit when their fingers brushed. “Well congrats in advance.” He said after a beat and she nodded, both of them sensing that it was the end of their interaction (both of them discovering they didn’t want it to be). “Is, uh, there any chance I could take you a celebratory lunch?” He laughed a little, obviously nervous despite the fact Lydia brightened that he asked. “This weekend,” He mumbled the last part despite the fact Lydia was looking around the aisle.

“You getting a book?” She arched an eyebrow, asking for seemingly no reason. Still, Stiles only furrowed his brow for a moment before glancing around him. He picked a book at random, holding it up while raising his eyebrows. She took it right out of his hand, placing hers on the shelf for a second. She evaluated it. “Haven’t read it, so I couldn’t tell you if it’s any good.” She critiqued, even though she knew he had no idea what he picked. She placed it back where he got it before staring at the shelf in front of her she could actually reach (and books in English). Also known as the section she had read all the books from. “This one,” She pulled the spine out. “I know is better though.” She smiled at him, still looking confused and waiting for an answer to his question.

“O-okay?” Stiles stuttered. “You, uh, read it?” Lydia nodded, smiling at him.

Lydia reached down for her bag now. She rifled through it a moment before pulling out a pen and clicking it open as she opened the cover of the book, writing something on the inside. Once she was satisfied, she placed the book in Stiles’ hands as she went to grab her own. “Text me about lunch. Or call, if you feel like listening to me rehearse my speech.” She laughed a bit, Stiles too stunned to even process her joke. (Little did either one of them know that’s exactly what he’d be doing years later). When he finally got his bearings and laughed, Lydia was already walking away after giving him one last smile. “Yeah, yeah, definitely!” He called out after her.

“Oh, uh, Stiles” She stopped abruptly at the end of the aisle, looking back at him. “Thank you.” She gave him one last genuine smile as she gestured to the book in her hand.

“No problem-m.” He stuttered, Lydia already making her way up to the counter as Stiles went to find Scott and tell him everything _._

He found his best friend victorious with his plan to find Kira’s book, stunned Stiles had a book with Lydia's number in it. (“What’d you do? Beg her to go out with you or something?” He laughed. “What can I say McCall? I’m a natural charmer.” “Yeah, that or that girl is your soulmate.” Stiles grinned. “By the way, we’re late for the movie.” “Who cares.”) And Lydia left with the normal excited feeling she got when she bought a new book and couldn’t wait to read it replaced with the new butterfly excited feeling about her date this weekend.

 


End file.
